1. field of the Invention PA1 2. Description of the Prior Art PA1 1-p-sec-Amylphenyl-3-n-amyl-5-pyrazolone, PA1 2-Cyanoacetyl-5-(p-sec-amylbenzoylamino)cumarone, PA1 2-Cyanoacetylcumarone-5-(N-n-amyl-p-t-amylsulfoanilide), PA1 2-Cyanoacetylcumarone-5-sulfone-N-n-butylanilide, PA1 1-p-Laurylphenyl-3-methyl-5-pyrazolone, PA1 1-.beta.-Naphthyl-3-amyl-5-pyrazolone, PA1 1-p-Nitrophenol-3-n-amyl-5-pyrazolone, PA1 1-Phenyl-3-acetylamino-5-pyrazolone, PA1 1-Phenyl-3-n-valeramino-5-pyrazolone, PA1 1-Phenyl-3-chloroacetylamino-5-pyrazolone, PA1 1-Phenyl-3-(m-aminobenzoyl)amino-5-pyrazolone, PA1 1-p-Phenoxyphenyl-3-(p-t-amyloxybenzoyl)amino-5-pyrazolone, PA1 1-(2',4' ,6'-Trichlorophenyl)-3-benzamido-5-pyrazolone, PA1 1-(2' ,4'-Dichlorophenyl)-3-[3"-(2"', 4"'-di-t-amylphenoxyacetamido)benzamido]-5-pyrazolone, PA1 1-(2,4-Dimethyl-6-chlorophenyl)-3-[3"-(2"' ,4"'-di-t-amylphenoxyacetamido)benzamido]-5-pyrazolone. PA1 .alpha.-{3-[.alpha.-(m-Pentadecylphenoxy)butylamino]benzoyl}-2-chloroacetan ilide, PA1 .alpha.-{3-[.alpha.-(2,4-Di-t-amylphenoxy)butylamido]benzoyl}2-methoxyaceta nilide, PA1 .alpha.-{3-[.alpha.-(2,4-Di-t-amylphenoxy)acetamido]benzoyl}-2-chloroacetan ilide, PA1 2-Chloro-3' -[ 4-(2,4-di-t-amylphenoxy)butylamido]benzoylacetanilide, PA1 .alpha.-{3-[.alpha.-(2,4-Di-t-amylphenoxy)acetamido]benzoyl}benzoylacetanil ide, PA1 .alpha.-Pivalyl-2,5-dichloro-4-[N'-(n-octadecyl)-N'-methylsulfamyl]acetanil ide, PA1 .alpha.-Pyvalyl-2-chloro-5-[.alpha.-(2',4'-di-tert-amylphenoxy)-butylamide] acetoanilide, and PA1 .alpha.-(2',4'-Dimethoxybenzoyl)-2-chloro-5-(2'-hexyldecyloxycarbonyl)aceto anilide. PA1 5-(p-Amylphenoxybenzenesulfoamino)-1-naphthol, PA1 5-(N-Benzyl-N-napthalenesulfoamino)-1-naphthol, PA1 5-(N-Benzyl-N-n-valerylamino)-1-naphthol, PA1 5-Caproylamino-1-naphthol, PA1 2-Chloro-5-(p-nitrobenzoyl-.beta.-o-hydroxyethylamino0-1-naphthol, -O-hydroxyethylamino)- PA1 2-Chloro-5-palmitylamino-1-naphthol, PA1 5-Diphenylethersulfoamido-1-naphthol, PA1 1-Hydroxy-2-(N-sec-amylphenyl)naphthamide, PA1 5-Phenoxyacetamino-1-naphthol, PA1 Monochloro-5-(N-.gamma.-phenylpropyl-N-p-sec-amylbenzoylamino)-1-naphthol, PA1 2-Acetylamino-5-methylphenol, PA1 2-Benzoylamino-3,5-dimethylphenol, PA1 2-Hydroxy-2-[.delta.-(2,4-di-t-amylphenoxy-n-butyl]naphthamide, PA1 2-(4"-t-Amyl-3'-phenoxybenzoylamino)phenol.
The present invention relates to a method of processing color photographic materials and, more particularly, it relates to a shortened method of bleaching or blixing color photographic materials by promoting the bleaching action of a bleaching agent.
The processing steps for color photographic materials such as, for instance, negative color photographic films, positive color photographic films, color photographic reversal films, color photographic papers, etc., include a bleach step for removing silver images (the so-called bleaching). The term "bleaching step" means the step of converting developed silver into a water-soluble silver salt using an oxidizing agent, i.e., a bleaching agent, and as the bleaching agent, potassium ferrocyanide, potassium bichromate, metal complex salts of organic acids, etc., are usually used.
Of these bleaching agents, potassium ferrocyanide or potassium bichromate can be used for processing color photographic materials containing a large amount of silver, such as negative color photograpic films and color photographic reversal films due to their high bleaching power but since the treatment or disposal of waste solutions containing potassium ferrocyanide or potassium bichromate has become troublesome from the standpoint of water pollution, a decreasing use of such a salt has been the recent tendency. On the other hand, because a metal complex salt of an organic acid does not give rise to pollution problems and further can be used together with a fixing agent in a color process (the so-called blix step), the problem of pollution and the problem of shortening the color process can be settled at the same time by employing such a complex salt. However, in using the metal complex salt of organic acid, a comparatively long period of time is required to finish the bleaching process due to the weak bleaching power of the complex salt and thus additionally a shortening of the bleaching period of time in such a case has been desired.